


Три сказки про Юзу-сына и Юми-маму (а также про Хави и Пуха-сана)

by Angulema



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, how did i end up like this?, hugely influenced by Moomins, waterfalls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Юми-мама оказалась созвучной с Муми-мамой. Так оно всё и выросло...Три короткие сказки, вдохновленные одним невероятно волшебным японским фигуристом и миром очень талантливой финской писательницы.РПФ-дисклеймер: все исключительно выдумка, персонажи никак не связаны с одноименными живыми людьми.





	1. Сказка первая

**Author's Note:**

> Каждая глава содержит одну сказку. Между первой и второй сказками прошло где-то года два, я думаю.

Юми-мама зашла к сыну перед сном: поправить подушку и пожелать дорой ночи.

Юзу-сын лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и что-то читал на планшете.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти завтра с Хави на водопады, милый?

— Не-а, мам. Мне не хочется, — он лег на спину и потянулся, прижмурив глаза. — Я лучше побуду дома и поубиваю монстров. Может, Хави присоединится ко мне, как ты думаешь?

— Мне кажется, ему бы хотелось погулять где-нибудь вместе с тобой, — мягко заметила Юми-мама.

— Но мы гуляли, когда были в Сендае! Он, я и Сая.

— Это немножко другое, — загадочно улыбнулась Юми-мама. — Наверное, тебе нужно подрасти еще чуточку.

— Я и так уже большой.

— Конечно, милый, — согласилась Юми-мама, поправляя одеяло. Она поцеловала сына в лоб и вышла.

— Хави тоже говорит, что мне нужно подрасти, — пожаловался Юзу-сын Пуху-сану, который сидел рядом на тумбочке. — Они сговорились, как ты думаешь?

Пух-сан ничего не ответил: он был очень умный.

 

_05.05.2017_


	2. Сказка вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После действия Первой сказки прошло примерно два года.

— Мам, я пойду с Хави на водопады! — Юзу-сын влетел в гостиную, будто маленький вихрь. — Ты не сделаешь нам бутербродов?

— Конечно сделаю, милый, — Юми-мама загадочно улыбнулась. — Ты возьмешь рюкзак или корзинку?

— Наверное, рюкзак будет удобнее, — задумчиво произнес Юзу-сын, повернув голову набок, будто он был совенком.

— Наверное, — согласилась Юми-мама. — Вы пойдете прямо сейчас?

Она глянула в окошко: уже начинало темнеть.

— Да. Хави сказал, что там лучше всего видны звёзды и сами водопады выглядят волшебно.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, налью вам в термос горячего сладкого чая, — задумчиво сказала Юми-мама. — И будь добр, возьми с собой плед.

— Только не очень сладкого, — предупредил Юзу-сын. — А где у нас лежит плед?

— Посмотри в прихожей в третьем ящике комода.

 

— Позвонить тебе, когда мы доберемся до места? — спросил Юзу-сын у двери.

Юми-мама критически осмотрела его, мысленно проверяя, не забыл ли он что-нибудь.

— Да нет, не стоит, — рассеянно ответила она. — Ты ведь уже большой.

Юзу-сын посмотрел на нее — и тепло-тепло улыбнулся, обнял ее, ткнувшись носом в шею:

— Ты самая-самая лучшая мама на свете! Я тебя очень люблю.

— И я люблю тебя, родной, — с улыбкой ответила Юми-мама. — Ну, иди, или опоздаешь на автобус. Не сидите на голой земле и не вздумайте купаться ночью!

— Хорошо, мам!

 

Когда Юми-мама зашла в комнату сына, чтобы пожелать Пуху-сану спокойной ночи, тот выглядел задумчивым и растерянным:

— Ты совсем-совсем не боишься отпускать его в ночь неизвестно куда?

— Во-первых, я знаю, куда, — улыбнулась Юми-мама. — Во-вторых, я знаю, с кем, а это главное.

— Он не взял меня с собой, — грустно вздохнул Пух-сан.

— Там наверняка будет сыро. Юзу расстроится, если тебе станет нехорошо, — мягко заметила Юми-мама и погладила Пуха по голове.

— Но ведь не только поэтому, — совсем тихо сказал Пух-сан.

— Он вырос, — согласилась Юми-мама. — Но это не значит, что он совсем нас оставит.

— Думаешь?

— Уверена. Но для этого нужно научиться отпускать.

— Я научусь, — уверенно кивнул Пух-сан. — Спасибо, Юми-мама.

Юми-мама улыбнулась и, потрепав его по плюшевому уху, вышла из комнаты.

 

_05.05.2017_


	3. Сказка третья

Вода серебрилась под лунным светом и с грохотом падала куда-то вниз, в клубы белесого тумана. Юзу поежился и теснее прижался к Хави. Тот обнял его крепче.

— Надо взять второй плед, — сказал Хави.

— Надо, — согласился Юзу.

Ни один не пошевелился. Было свежо и в воздухе пахло водой — но не как у моря и не как у озера, а по-другому.

— Днем тут бывает радуга, — сказал Хави. — Над водопадом. Даже несколько бывает. Зато ночью лучше слышно и совсем нет людей. А когда зайдет луна… Я даже дар речи потерял, когда впервые увидел, сколько тут звезд!

— А разве луна заходит? — рассеянно спросил Юзу, думая, что бы лучше погреть о Хавину кофту: нос или ухо.

— Конечно. Как солнце. Ты совсем замерз, давай я возьму второй плед и налью нам чая, — Хави отодвинулся и потянулся к рюкзакам.

Юзу тихонько вздохнул: без объятий Хави оставаться не хотелось ни на чуть-чуточку, но он и правда замерз.

 

Под пледом и с чашкой горячего чая в руках стало веселее. К тому же Юзу все же надел второй свитер, который Хави предусмотрительно захватил с собой.

— Так ты много раз бывал здесь? — спросил Юзу, отхлебывая чай: он был горячий и в меру сладкий — идеальный. Только Юми-мама умела делать такой.

— Много, — ответил Хави.

— С кем-то? — будто бы невзначай спросил Юзу.

— И с кем-то, и один, — ответил Хави. — Больше один.

Юзу подумал, что Хави наверняка был здесь с Кортни. И с Мики. А потом подумал, что ревновать нехорошо: ведь все равно _сейчас_ Хави здесь с ним.

— Кортни показала мне это место, — вдруг сказал Хави. — Это было лето, и здесь нельзя было шагу ступить, чтобы не наступить на кого-нибудь. И все равно было очень красиво… Следующий раз я предложил ей позвать тебя с собой. Она обиделась.

Юзу хмыкнул.

— А Мики я сюда не водил.

Юзу допил чай, поставил чашку подальше и придвинулся к Хави.

— Ты отвечаешь даже на те вопросы, которых я не задаю.

— Я просто давно тебя знаю, — улыбнулся Хави.

Юзу кивнул:

— Да. Но вот так без слов меня понимаешь только ты — и Пух-сан.

— Это потому что мы оба очень тебя любим, — ответил Хави и обнял Юзу одной рукой.

В груди у Юзу что-то дрогнуло на слове «любим».

— Он, наверное, обиделся, — вздохнул Юзу и положил голову Хави на плечо.

— Он поймет, — убедительно ответил Хави. — Но ты можешь сказать по приезде, что тебе его не хватало. Тебе же не хватает?

Юзу задумался. С одной стороны, конечно, да: он всегда путешествовал с Пухом-саном, и без него было как-то непривычно. С другой стороны… с другой стороны, Юзу бы стеснялся, если бы Пух-сан смотрел, как он обнимается с Хави, сидя на пледе у водопада. К тому же Пуху вреден влажный воздух…

— Немного, — ответил Юзу.

— Немного — но не хватает. Можешь так и сказать: «немного не хватало». Ему станет легче.

— Ты думаешь?

— Я знаю.

Юзу опять вздохнул.

— Ты очень расстраивался, когда я отказывался ехать с тобой?

Хави долго молчал.

Где-то вдалеке засвистел свою ночную песню соловей. Водопад немного сменил тональность. Луна подвинулась на небе ближе к горизонту.

— Я очень счастлив сейчас, — сказал наконец Хави. — И совсем не важно, что там было раньше.

— Правда? — спросил Юзу.

— Правда, — ответил Хави.

Юзу улыбнулся.

 

Лежать головой на рюкзаке было очень жестко, а вот на груди Хави — в самый раз. Юзу немного беспокоился, не слишком ли тому неудобно, но Хави не возражал, и Юзу решил немного злоупотребить его добротой.

Небо действительно было волшебным: усеянное мириадами звездочек — маленьких и побольше, — оно казалось настолько прекрасным, что Юзу не находил слов, чтобы описать его. Хотелось смотреть, и смотреть, и смотреть в эту черную бездну, усыпанную маленькими серебряными светлячками… Юзу немного опасался, что если он будет смотреть слишком долго, то может не заметить, как окажется _там_ вместо _здесь_ , и потому тихонько взял Хави за руку.

— Красиво? — шепотом спросил Хави.

— Очень… — тоже шепотом ответил Юзу.

 

Они решили, что лучше будет постелить оба пледа на землю, а самим лечь как можно ближе друг к другу и накрыться кардиганом Хави (Юзу подумал, что в некоторых вещах Хави даже более предусмотрительный, чем Юми-мама — невиданное дело!). Юзу обнял Хави со спины, и Хави накрыл их обоих кофтой.

Соловей затих. В траве стрекотали сверчки. Юзу сполз чуть пониже, пробормотав что-то про мерзнущие уши, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось послушать, как бьется Хавино сердце.

— Хочешь узнать, каким образом я обнаружил, как чудесно тут ночью? — тихо спросил Хави.

— Конечно, — ответил Юзу.

Через два такта сверчковой песни (Юзу считал), Хави начал рассказывать.

— Один раз я был очень… расстроен…

«Зол», — мысленно подставил Юзу правильно слово.

— … когда приехал сюда. Ты тогда сначала согласился, а потом отказался…

— Я правда неважно себя чувствовал, — вставил Юзу.

— Я знаю, — ответил Хави. — Я не на тебя злился, а просто… Так бывает, когда все не складывается, но никто не виноват. И вот тогда я гулял тут один, стараясь уйти подальше от людей — и действительно ушел подальше… В общем, я опоздал тогда на последний автобус.

Юзу тихонько охнул.

— И совсем расстроился, — продолжил Хави. — Но потом посмотрел на небо… Даже в сумерках оно было очень красивым. А когда полностью стемнело…

Хави замолчал.

Стрекотали сверчки. Шумел водопад.

— И тогда я подумал, что как было бы здорово, если бы ты увидел его вот таким. И чтобы я был в этот момент рядом.

— А тебе не было страшно, когда ты один смотрел здесь в небо? — помолчав, спросил Юзу.

— Было, — признался Хави. — Я смотрел в него и смотрел, пока мне не стало казаться, будто я уже не совсем _здесь_ , а немножко _там_ , в той черноте…

— А что потом? — нервно спросил Юзу.

— А потом я вспомнил тебя, — ответил Хави. — Твое лицо. Глаза. Твой смех, и руки, и как ты корчишь рожицы, когда что-то не получается… И понял, что никуда я не денусь отсюда, потому что ты _здесь_ , а _там_ тебя нет.

Юзу выдохнул и прижался к Хави теснее.

Сверчки замолчали. Рядом шумел водопад. Вверху в грозной черноте серебристый свет сплетался незаметными глазу узорами.

— Хави? — тихо позвал Юзу.

— М-м? — сонно отозвался тот.

— Я тебя люблю.

Сердце Хави забилось быстрее. Юзу, прикрыв глаза, слушал его стук, прижавшись ухом к Хавиной спине.

— И я тебя люблю, — шепотом ответил Хави. — Очень.

Он повернулся и обнял Юзу, поправил кофту так, чтобы спина Юзу осталась накрытой.

— Ты так замерзнешь, — пробормотал Юзу.

— Рядом с тобой — никогда, — ответил Хави.

Тогда Юзу подвинулся еще ближе и притянул другой край кофты к пледу.

 

Восходящее солнце рассыпало лучи над водопадом, рисуя между поднятых в воздух капелек воды радугу, но Юзу и Хави ее не видели: они сладко спали.

 

_05–06.05.2017_

**Author's Note:**

> Интересно, не жалеет ли один анон, первым написавший "Юми-мама", что это чудесное сочетание в итоге сподвигло (другого анона) на вот это всё. В любом случае - спасибо ему =)


End file.
